


Magnus Is Very Tired

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in Spectacles, Alec is too hot when Magnus is Tired, Begging, Cuddling, Grumpy Blowjobs, M/M, Magnus is grumpy, Praise Kink, Thirsty Husbands, magnus is tired, sap, sappy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus had no idea how much he was going to love the sight of Alec in spectacles.  It's almost enough to forget he's tired.  Almost.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	Magnus Is Very Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: birthday bash prompt~ ... Magnus sees ALEC in spectacles.
> 
> ANY AND ALL OF THE SPECTACLES. ALL OF THEM. ALWAYS.

  
Magnus looked down at his phone and smiled in relief. By the sounds of things, Alec had left the office at least an hour or two early to finish the rest of his day from home. Which meant a relatively early night for them both, something that they desperately needed after the insanity of the past three weeks. 

  
Magnus stepped through the portal into their home and let the feel of his wards settle across his shoulders, making him breathe out in relief. Yes. _Home._ He was safe here, and so was Alexander, and neither of them needed to worry about anything for the next few days. They didn’t need to argue with idiotic Clave officials about whether their marriage was official, and if it would be recorded as part of Alec’s Nephilim history. They didn’t need to think about the proposed law changes that had been shot down without being fully explained. 

  
Tonight, they could simply relax, be themselves, and not have to worry about anything.

  
Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked forward to something so much. He changed his outfit with a snap into his favorite lounge clothes, fully intent on finding his husband so he could climb on top of him and take what was a well-deserved nap. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec called. "That you?"

  
"No, it’s the facsimile of your husband who needs a nap,” Magnus called back with a yawn, stepping through the door. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, glad that he’d banished his shoes. He wiggled his toes happily and made his way over to the couch where he had heard Alec’s voice come from. 

  
“Well,” Alec said, flicking his tablet off. "If my husband needs a nap, I am always more than happy to oblige him. Especially since I am, as he never hesitates to inform me, his favorite pillow."

  
Magnus grinned and lifted his eyes to the sight of Alec stretched across his couch. "You are. And perhaps always will be, Alexander,” he said, yawning again. He stepped closer to the couch and leaned down to kiss Alec, pausing halfway to blink. 

  
“Hey,” Alec breathed, leaning up to kiss Magnus when he paused. "You okay?"

  
Magnus hummed a positive noise into the kiss, but the second Alec pulled back, his eyes were caught on the sight of the… the… _spectacles_ that were sliding down Alec’s nose. In fact, his husband was looking at him over the rim of them, and damn if the sight wasn’t doing things to him, no matter how tired he had been a few moments ago. 

  
Alec raised an eyebrow and stared at Magnus. "Magnus?” 

  
A strangled sound escaped Magnus at the raised eyebrow and he had to lock his knees to prevent him from sinking down and begging Alec to do all sorts of things to him if he’d get that look again. "New glasses?“ he managed, his voice hoarse. 

  
Alec blinked up at him. "Oh, yeah. I was having some trouble with eye strain, and when I went to the infirmary, they recommended some reading glasses. Aline said these frames looked best?” 

  
Magnus was going to kill Aline. Or kiss her, maybe. _Fuck._ Alec in the sight of those spectacles was going to give him heart failure on a regular basis. He shook himself and tried to focus. "Are they helping you feel better?"

  
"Yeah,” Alec said, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, giving it a squeeze. "Are you okay? I didn’t want to upset you or anything like that."

  
Magnus breathed out a hard breath and nodded, climbing on top of Alec, sprawling out across him with a pleased grunt. "Alexander, they are your eyes, I don’t see how you making sure they function perfectly could upset me.” 

  
“You looked weird when you saw them,” Alec protested, even as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and cuddled him close, rubbing up and down Magnus’ back in slow sweeps. "Do they make me look terrible? I trust Aline, but I trust you more and-"

  
"Alexander?” Magnus said with a pointed yawn, cuddling into his chest with a happy hum, listening to the beat of his heart. 

  
Alec raised both eyebrows. "Yes?" He smiled when Magnus gave a small purr of contentment. 

  
"I am going to thoroughly ravish you the second that I wake up,” Magnus announced, closing his eyes. "And I do mean _thoroughly,_ darling. And then I’m going to ride you. And you’re going to wear the glasses the entire time."

  
Alec blinked and coughed. "Magnus?” 

  
Magnus lifted his head with a grumpy noise, staring down Alec. Except then the glasses slide down his nose just a little bit more, making him groan. "Fuck it’s unfair how hot those look on you, Alec."

  
Alec started to grin, even as Magnus made himself comfortable again. "So you like them?” 

  
“If I didn’t feel like I was about to drop from exhaustion, you’d be receiving the world’s best blowjob right now,” Magnus informed him as he wrapped an arm around Alec with a happy hum. "And trust me when I say? You deserve that."

  
Alec laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Magnus’ head. "I didn’t do anything.” 

  
Magnus snorted. "You exist. That’s enough of a reason."

  
Alec hummed and leaned his head back against the pillows of the couch. "So what you’re saying is that I should wear these glasses more often?” 

  
“Only if you want me to make fucking you during your lunch break a consistent habit.” 

  
Alec paused for a beat. "I’ll be wearing them daily."

  
Magnus groaned and forced himself upright, shifting to straddle Alec’s hips. "Stop making me want to blow you, I’m _tired!”_

  
"You’re the one who is teasing me with a blowjob!” Alec protested. "I’m just wearing glasses!"

 _  
"Spectacles,”_ Magnus corrected, reaching up to tap Alec on the nose, leaning down to suck a mark into Alec’s neck along the deflect rune. "That style of glasses, in particular, are call spectacles. And they look…" he lifted his eyes and sighed against Alec’s skin. _“Delicious_ on you.” 

  
Alec chuckled and reached out to cup the back of Magnus’ neck and pull him down for a kiss. "Well, I think it’s about time I evened the odds, considering how much I love all of the things you wear and tease me with on a regular basis."

  
Magnus pouted against Alec’s skin, pushing his shirt up to bare more of Alec’s chest to him, kissing slowly down his chest after a quick kiss to his heart. "Yes, but you’re not supposed to use my own _methods_ against me, Alexander.” 

  
“Says who?” Alec asked, his head falling back as Magnus kissed lower. 

_  
“Me,”_ Magnus grumbled, tucking his fingers in the band of the sweatpants Alec was wearing. He looked up at Alec and saw the spectacles sliding down his nose again and groaned against Alec’s abdomen. "You are simply unfair in those. I want you to know that, Alec."

  
Alec laughed. "Well, I’ll make sure to not take my eyes off of you, so you can see them any time you want.” 

  
Magnus kept eye contact with Alec as he settled between his husband’s legs and sucked him down, sliding his mouth down the full length of his cock, inch by inch, until he had to swallow around the tip of his cock. 

  
“Fuck, oh fuck,” Alec shuddered, his thighs trembling, as Magnus kept him there, teasing him with the heat of his mouth. "Magnus, fuck…"

  
Magnus pulled his mouth off with an obscene pop and licked his lips, smirking up at Alec. "Don’t look away,” he ordered, licking across the tip just to listen to Alec groan again, before he sucked it between his lips. He kept his eyes on Alec, even as he bobbed his head slowly, teasing Alec until his husband was gasping his name, his bangs falling over his forehead, accentuating the spectacles even more. 

  
“Kinky bastard,” Alec breathed, sinking his fingers into Magnus’ hair, giving a tug, groaning when Magnus moaned around him. "I hope you know I’m going to wear these as often as I can get away with it." A harder suck and a hollowing of Magnus’ cheeks had him moaning again, loudly. _"Magnus!”_

  
Magnus dropped his eyes for a moment and focused on driving his husband wild, bobbing his head quickly, sucking Alec as hard as he could, just to watch him thrash under him. When he looked up again, the spectacles were askew and Alec’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark. Magnus paused, the tip of Alec’s cock resting against his tongue, and admired the picture that his husband made. 

  
“Magnus!” Alec said, keeping his hips pressed back against the couch until Magnus’ fingers were suddenly there to assist. "Magnus, fuck, _please…"_ he begged, biting down on his lip. "I, I can’t…”

  
Keeping his eyes on Alec, Magnus took a deep breath and swallowed his husband down again, sucking hard, watching as Alec barely managed to restrain himself, his chest heaving with every breath, moans escaping him as he tried to move. By the time he pulled back for a breath of air, there were tears in his eyes and he smirked up at Alec. 

  
“I don’t know if I’m teasing you or you’re teasing me at this point, Magnus, but, fuck, please,” Alec pleaded, groaning as Magnus licked him from root to tip and wrapped a hand around him, stroking him slowly. 

  
Magnus stared at Alec, even as he stroked him, hard and fast, determined to bring him over the edge. "Next time," he promised. "When I do not feel like I am about to keel over from exhaustion, I am going to come all over your face while you’re wearing those.” 

  
Alec gasped. 

  
“And you’re going to love it,” Magnus growled, his voice viciously victorious. "You’re going to beg me to do it, aren’t you?"

 _  
"Magnus,”_ Alec panted, his thighs tensing. "Magnus, please…"

  
Magnus smirked and twisted his hand in a way that he knew Alec loved, wrenching a loud moan from his husband as he came, making a mess of himself until he was trembling with aftershocks. He took in the satisfying sight of his husband sprawled out on the couch, the spectacles on the tip of his nose, his cheeks and chest flushed, and come glistening on his stomach. 

  
"You know,” Alec breathed, even as Magnus waved his fingers to clean him up before cuddling back on his chest. "I’m going to get you back for that."

  
"I’m aware,” Magnus said happily, yawning. "Nap first, though."

  
Alec snorted and wrapped an arm around Magnus, watching as a blanket appeared above them to tuck them both in. "You and your naps.” 

  
Magnus grunted. Alec liked naps just as much as he did, he just wasn’t willing to-

 _  
“Old man,”_ Alec teased. 

  
Magnus sat up in a rush, turning to look at his husband in indignation, only to catch the teasing look in Alec’s eyes. He narrowed his own. Someone was in a bratty mood, were they? He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. 

  
“On your knees, Alexander,” he ordered. 

  
Alec gave a pleased smile and slid off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
